Life throws you Curves
by whitneylward8
Summary: Maura is pregnant and having complications as Jane is working on a tough case and as you can expect life has some curves to throw their way. Not the best summary but its my first fic and I hope you will give it a shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first attempt at writing** **Fanfiction I hope you will enjoy what I have to offer. All the mistakes are my own and I try my best to catch them. I am not a medical expert but I have done my research so I hope it is accurate. I don't own R&I and the characters belong to the show and it's parent companies as well as Tess Gerrtisen. Please read and reveiw! Happy reading and Thank you! **

It is a cold blustery fall morning in Boston as Jane sets out on her morning run, she had to get out of the house and clear her mind, she couldn't sleep and didn't want to disturb Maura with her uneasiness. Her mind was a blur with everything that was vying for her attention. As her feet hit the pavement with hard slapping motions she tried to focus on deep breathes letting her problems fall away like the sweat from her brow. The first being her Maura, she is 8 weeks pregnant and is suffering from hyperemesis gravidarum. Jane was relieved it had a name because; what it is, is a nightmare in which Maura is sick as a dog all of the time there is no rest from the vomiting. Jane would have given anything to take away the constant nausea that plagued her beautiful wife. Maura couldn't keep anything down and they had to go to the hospital to receive intravenous fluids, and well as vitamins and medication, because Maura was dehydrated and weak from the lack of nutrition, caused by the vomiting. Maura had lost 9 pounds since becoming pregnant something her doctors didn't like. She is on anti-nausea medication and a new strict diet but the nauseous feeling never leaves forcing Maura to take maternity leave because she couldn't even handle the smell of Jane sometimes let alone Deco. Jane had taken to eating out because food preparation smells was too much for Maura to handle. Maura had to force herself to eat, because she knew the consequences if she didn't... an NJ tube (feeding tube) something she was trying to avoid at all costs. So anytime Maura was sleeping Jane wanted to leave her undisturbed, as it was the only time she was relaxed and not feeling sick. Jane hated to see Maura so sick she first thought it was to be expected but after 2 days of constant vomiting she knew something wasn't right. Just thinking about it broke Jane's heart, seeing her beautiful wife, the love of her life huddled over the toilet, dressed in a pair of Pink sweatpants and one of Jane's old BPD t-shirts retching until she is so exhausted she would lean back into Jane looking miserably up at her pleading with her eyes for it to end. Jane could do nothing to help ease her plight except to bathe her sweat soaked brow with a cool wash cloth until the next wave hit. This is a sight that Jane won't ever forget. This is a major stress factor in her life and she is trying to deal the best way she can but feeling helpless isn't a feeling Jane Rizzoli is familiar with.

Everything else falls to the background in importance when it comes to Maura and the baby but work is also stressing her. There have been a string of nasty Murders happening to BCU students and with Pike as Maura's replacement Jane spends a lot of time in the morgue because he can't be trusted to handle an autopsy without supervision. Working this close with Pike has Jane practicing a lot of self control not to choke the idiot with his snide remarks about her wife; not being able to handle a little morning sickness.

These BCU murders were weighing heavy on Jane's mind 3 students have been killed so far 2 females and one male all stabbed to Death in the shower. The media is deeming the murderer the Campus Killer. The pieces to these murders don't add up, the killings are performed in such a personal way that the subject would have had to seen their killer but of course there isn't security footage of the showers and most of the evidence is contaminated or washed away by the time Homicide arrives on the scene so that leaves them stammering for clues so far all they know is that the subject is piecing together a message with the victims blood its like a crueler version of hangman so far the message reads "We all Know" that is it. The victims have no common thread that they can find. Victim #1 Lindsay Malone was a senior a Bio-chem major headed straight for medical school, the 2nd Tricia Jordan a freshman dance major and the 3rd and only male so far was Tim Leonard a Junior History Major and BCU Football Star- Kicker. The crime lab is working over time to find any clues but they are coming up empty handed. Jane hopes they find a break soon to end these senseless deaths.

It starts to lightly rain so Jane turns to head back to the house hoping to make it before the rain completely soaks her. She makes it home in record time but not before finding herself soaked to the bone. She enters the house quietly hoping that Maura is still resting but then she hears the sobs and knows that Maura is indeed awake. Jane rushes up the stairs taking two at a time to reach their bedroom to find Maura huddled under the covers her head leaning over the bed vomiting into the bucket that is beside her bed for such an occasion. Jane squats done beside Maura murmuring gentle I love you's and rubbing her ailing wife's back until the retching subsides and Maura flops back onto the bed exhausted. Jane goes to the medicine cabinet and gets the anti-emetic medicine in the hopes of settling this bought of sickness quickly. She is on her way back into the bedroom with the drugs when she sees those beautiful green eyes that she loves so much looking up at her and hears "I'm sorry".

Jane rushes to her side patting her shoulder and saying " You have nothing to be sorry about sweetheart you can't help that your body isn't agreeing with pregnancy, I am the one who is sorry that I can't do anything to help."

" I know but I feel so useless, I know based on the research I read that most women suffering from HG have some depression issues stemming from their lack of nutrition and restricted moven't and I keep telling myself that I am going to be fine and that in the end our sweet baby will be worth it. But I don't know what to do with myself moving makes me even more nauseous, than I already am so I try to stay still until I am forced to move because my back hurts or to try to drink something that I know I will just vomit up anyway. I am so exhausted and I just keep praying to a God I'm not sure exists to give me some relief but none has come."

"I know baby I know shhh shh" Jane coos trying to calm her down knowing that getting worked up doesn't help Maura's illness. Jane hands Maura her meds and a sip of water, and watches Maura struggle to get the pills down without gagging. " Baby when is Hope coming over today?"

"She said she would be here around 10." Hope had been a great help in watching over Maura while Jane was at work but it really is the least she could do after all the time she missed out on when Maura was growing up and the fact that Maura gave Cailin her Kidney last year.

"Okay I think you should consider letting her get the Zofran pump, and IV fluids for home care baby, because at this rate we are going to be in the hospital again for fluids. You can't take much more of this my love. You feel a little feverish and I am worried about you getting a kidney infection especially only have one. Dr. Porter thinks that it is something you should consider and I know you don't want to be medicated that much, but baby I don't want to loose you or our little one. I am scared that I could the way this is going baby please think about it." Jane let out tears filling her eyes.

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry that you have to worry about me and the baby I am trying I really am but I'm scared of the side effects of being medicated could cause our little jelly bean. I will talk to Hope today though and do some more research."

"Okay baby I am gonna go shower." Jane then stands up to head into the bathroom to shower when she hears the muffled whisper "stay".

Jane drops to her knees everything else forgotten except comforting this beautiful woman, the bravest and most selfless person Jane knows. "I'm hear baby I'm hear, just relax, I love you."

Jane repeats these words until she sees Maura nod off to sleep. Jane kisses Maura's forehead and heads to the shower.

Meanwhile outside their window unbeknownst to Jane a man dressed in a black trench coat stands in the rain is watching and taking pictures with a long range lens.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back with a new chapter I am so thankful to those who took the time to read my story it is over whelming. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please review and let me know what you like or don't like this is an exercise in becoming a better writer so please be vocal I can take it! Thanks for reading! I don't own R&I... wish I did**

The spray from the shower relaxes Jane's tense muscles and she relishes the feeling of the multiple streams hitting her back. She smiles to herself thinking somethings really are better when you spend a little extra money. Maura always told her that it isn't about the money but the quality of life, money brings. Jane was contemplating those words when she hears Jo Friday barking and quickly jumps out of the shower wanting to quiet the dog before she disturbs Maura. Jane throws on her robe and quickly leaves the bathroom headed to the front window to have a look at what Jo is fussing about. "Jo what are you barking about? You need to be quiet..." Jane trails off seeing exactly what has Jo worked up, because standing on the other side of the street is a man holding up a camera pointed at her bedroom window.

Not thinking about her state of undress Jane flies out the front door across the street and is standing in front of a very shocked middle aged balding Italian man. "Why are you taking pictures of my house?" Jane snarls getting up into the mans face. He is struck speechless by Jane's forwardness and the edge in her voice. "I said why are you taking pictures of my house? Answer the question!"

"Uh I was just uh admiring the uh architectural details around the windows uh I'm uh sorry to have uh angered you." the man stammered.

"Do you make a habit of pointing high powered zooming camera equipment at peoples bedrooms Mr. Uh..."

"Jones my name is Sam Jones."

"Well Mr. Jones... If I believed you before I certainly don't now. Not only is that a lame excuse but really a surname of Jones belonging to perhaps the most Italian looking man I've ever seen besides my father. I think I will give BPD a call and tell them I have a peeping Tom and they will not hesitate to come and take you in for questioning... or you can tell me your real name and what you want and save me the trouble."

"You go a head and call the police they have no grounds to arrest me I am on public property taking a photo of a house nothing illegal about that."

"I knew it a Private Investigator!" Jane exclaims " Only a PI would know the laws about surveillance that well. Who hired you?"

"You are very clever detective, I am a Private Investigator, and my employers are anonymous and I wouldn't tell you even if I knew because it is a breach of my confidentially contract. So I will be on my way I got what I came for." With this admission Jane knocks the camera from his hands, grabs it from the ground and bounds across the the street with it, removing the SD card.

"Hey give that back that is stealing!" He yells.

Jane lays the camera on the ground turns back to the man and says "Why don't you file a report with the police then." She then walks back into the house and shuts the door locking the dead bolt and pulling the chain. She watches from the front window as "Sam" picks up his camera and walks down the street to a Navy Blue Pontiac Grand Am with Massachusetts license plates but she can only make out the last three Digits of the plates GT9, she took them down hoping Frost could work his computer magic and find who it was registered to. Jane turns from the door, headed back upstairs to retrieve her phone when she hears the quiet sniffles, and meets the mop of curly brown hair and big brown tear filled eyes of her 4 year old daughter Alexandra staring at her in fear. "Mama why were you ye-wing (yelling)?"

"Oh... Lexi sweetie Mama is sorry did I wake you?" Jane crouches down to be at Lexi's level reaching to pull her to her chest, smoothing her unruly curls out of her face.

"Ye-ah I heerd-ed you and a man ye-wing and I got up to go get Mommy but she was sleeping and you tolded me to never wake Mommy and bean. So I came to find you because I was scared." Jane looks down at her beautiful daughter, and is so thankful that she is in her life. She is living proof that things happen for a reason. Lexi is the reason Jane and Maura are together and the reason Jane doesn't regret her affair with Agent Dean. Jane didn't feel that way when she found herself pregnant, and fighting with her best friend, but fate had some cards up its sleeve. Jane remembered that night at Sensei Mata's retreat when she had to cut Maura's leg and thought that they might die she told Maura about her pregnancy. That trip had restored their friendship, and when Maura started fussing over her and helping her through her pregnancy the sparks of love ignited. Jane would never regret the path it took her to get where she is today completely happy and in love. Jane was brought out of her musings when she felt tears hitting her chest.  
"Oh Baby cakes sh sh sh Mama is so sorry you got scared." Jane coos kissing her brow.  
"I was trying to be brave like you Mama but I didn't know where you were and I heerded the ye-wing." Lexi takes a deep breath and sighs before snuggling deeper into Jane's chest, and whispers " I'm Sorry" This admission breaks Jane's heart her sweet little girl who at this moment seems older than her 4 years thinks that she has to be brave. Jane wonders if Lexi thinks this because she has heard talk of Jane's bravery? Jane makes a mental note to not have those discussions in front of Lexi.

"Oh no baby girl you don't have anything to be sorry about. Being scared is not something to be ashamed of even I get scared baby."

"But Mama you are the bravest person I knowed."

"Well Lex being brave doesn't mean you aren't scared."

"What do you do when you get scared Mama?"

"I talk about it with your Mommy and she helps me not be scared anymore. You know you can always come to Mommy or Me to talk when you are scared? We will keep you safe and try to make it better ok?"

"Ok"

"Now lets go upstairs and check on Mommy and bean, and get ourselves ready for the day."

Meanwhile on BCU Campus a meeting has been called in the tunnels below the Psychology building with one thing on the agenda who will be next...

**What did you think let me know? Once again thanks for reading!**


End file.
